Oil and Water
by PoorlyKnitted
Summary: They are so different. Skater. Emo. Orphan. Abused. Will Kakashi and Itachi find solace in one another? Slight NaruSasu implied Formaly known as Skaters and Emos: Different but the Same
1. Prolouge

**"**speaking"

_"Thinking"_

Disclaimer: I own no Naruto charaters because lets face it...if I owned them there would be alot of randomness.

**Kakashi:**

It was strange to him. How one moment Uchiha Itachi was just another whiny emo sophmore in the Acadamy for Gifted and Talented Highschool…and the next, Kakashi couldn't get him out of his mind after seeing him at the coffee shop 3 days before. He figured it was because while he was hanging out at the skate parks with Iruka and Asuma over the summer, the Uchiha had gotten hot. Sure Kakashi would be the first to deny such a thought, especially when Asuma would accuse him of stalking said Uchiha, it was obvious to anyone who really knew the Hatake that he was infatuated with the strange red eyed, black haired boy. But he continued to deny his feelings…living only off of dreams that his subconcious created. It was clear to the entire highschool that Itachi was claimed, by his girlfreind Mitarashi Anko. He sighed and continued to run his fingers through his hair as he climbed into his Black M3 BmW convertible.

**Itachi:**

He sighed agitated by his younger brother, Sasuke, jumping around his room happily talking about something his boyfreind Naruto did yesterday to celebrate the last day of summer. Honestly Itachi could sometimes miss his quiet depressing brother that he had before Sasuke met the loud, hyperactive, blonde haired, blue eyed menance known as Uzamaki Naruto. It was like Sasuke was on crack nowadays because of Naruto.

"_Hm…Maybe he is…I should ask father if the Uzamaki's have a history of drug dealing.."_

His thought was cut off when a sudden ball of black haired enery pounced on him while he was trying to put his contacts in.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?!" He yelled agravated at the black-haired boy who was in seventh grade clinging to his arm grinning up at him still in his tomato pjs.

"Eh…Brother, you should really be less of an Emo brat…doesn't Anko-chan make you happy like my Naru-kun?!" Sasuke asked in an annoyingly hyper voice playing with Itachi's eyeliner that he grabbed off the table. Itachi casually grabbed his eyeliner out of the happy boys hand.

"Anko-chan makes me very happy Sassy." He smirked as the boys face dropped at the mention of his most hated nickname. "Now leave my room and go get dressed or else you'll miss Naruto at the bus stop."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the meer thought of missing his boyfreind before he ran out Itachi's room slamming the door in the process. Itachi sighed before finishing putting in his corrective red contacts and begining to apply his eyeliner.


	2. This Is Gonna be an Interesting Year

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…However I do own KakaIta Smexiness…so don't anger me. xD

This is gonna be an Interesting Year

**Kakashi-School Parking Lot:**

Kakashi casually leaned against the hood of his car, eyes closed, his lower face covered by his trademark bandana. Today it was a pin stripe green and black pattern. It matched his attire, with his skin tight black long sleeve shirt and his baggy green cargo pants, finished off with his forest green converses. He sighed and opened his eyes, peering through his silver bangs to scan the parking lot. He knew Uchiha had to be here. He was too easily manipulated by the school system too be late and always was fifteen minutes early.

"_Where is he…?"_ Kakashi thought still not seeing the black haired teen.

"Yo! Kaka-shi!!!" Kakashi jumped not expecting the loud yell coming from...right behing him? He turned around quickly and glared.

"Iruka, you loud mofo…fuck the what is wrong with you? Asuma! No smoking in my baby!!" Kakashi yelled dramatically as he dived into the front seat of his car, smushing Iruka in the process. Iruka squirmed making loud yelps before finnally being thrown in the back seat where he sat and pouted. Kakashi leaned back in his seat before flicking Asuma's cigerarette out of his mouth and sucessfully out the car. Asuma quickly glared at the silver haired senior beside him looking relaxed as possible.

"Yo. That was the last cig in the pack you Bastard…" He said glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi just shrugged.

"Then don't smoke in my baby." He casually said scanning the parking lot again. Asuma turned to Iruka and started a conversation on 'how this was a convertible and it did no real damage to smoke in it' while preceding to unwrap a new pack of his precious 'cigs'. He was to preoccupied to realize Kakashi was staring halfway across the parking lot at a certain black haired sophmore getting out of a silver volvo.

**Itachi:**

Itachi stepped out of the silver volvo quickly throwing the strap of his Jack Skelaton tote over his shoulder before telling the driver to politely 'drive away as fast as possible'. He really hated having to ride in that horrid Volvo, but it was better then the bus.

"_Why oh why did it have to be a Volvo?!"_ Itachi exclaimed dramatically in his mind. In reality he simply sighed before heading to greet Anko at their designated willow tree in the front lawn of the school campus. He was to preoccupied looking for his girlfreinds spiky black hair that he didn't feel a pair of dark storm grey eyes watching him walk away.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi sighed before sinking low in his seat. Why oh why did that Uchiha have to be so damn perfect? He let his silver hair fall to cover his left eye, oblivious to the stares his two friends were giving him with worried looks.

"Uchiha?" Iruka whispered softly to Asuma. Asuma nodded before giving Kakashi and sympathetic look.

"This year is going to be interesting…" He said…smoking a cigeratte.


	3. Pain Hurts, even to someone used to it

Pain Hurts…Even to someone used to it.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

Disclaimer: I own the Akasuki….ok fine I don't but nice to dream. 

**Itachi:**

Itachi wandered around the willow tree for five minutes. He counted. Exactly five minutes. And he still had no sight of his girlfriend…

"Where on earth can she be?" He whispered softly to himself before his 'genuis' mind kicked in. _"her locker, of course."_

Hitting his forehead with his palm he froze. Lucky for him no one saw the gesture that he was stupid enough to allow himself to do. Quickly he headed to the back door of the school building to keep from getting caught by the offices watchful gaze.

**Kakashi:**

Iruka and Asuma were jamming out to 'A Favor House of the Atlantic' off of Kakashi's Coheed and Cambria cd to try and ignore Kakashi's obvious moping. Seriously…his aura was just radiating dark depressing thoughts. It was so bad that he didn't even notice when they turned on his stereo…and he noticed everything about his car. Suddendly Kakashi's head shot up. He could have sworn he saw that long black ha-

"_There!"_ Kakashi watched as Itachi opened the back door of the school and snuck inside. _"What is he doing..?"_

The next thing Iruka and Asuma knew, Kakashi had swung himself out of his car and was running off with the last thing they heard being:

"See Ya in HomeRoom!!!" and then he was gone.

**Itachi:**

Itachi paused in the middle of the hallway. He could have sworn he heard something from the janitors closet he just passed.

"_Should I check…?"_ He thought standing looking at the door where the sounds were still coming from. _"But Anko's locker is just a few more down…"_

Against his better judgement, Itachi decided he should check the Janitors Closet first…though he didn't exactly know why…

Slowly he reached for the doorknob. The door muffled the sound coming from the room, but Itachi could almost make out the sounds of moans and gasps. Should he…?

Afraid to loose his composture as the sounds got louder, Itachi gripped the doorknob hard and turned it. The sight that greeted him made his stomach churn, and he blinked his red eyes several times before getting enough breath to go…

"A-Anko?"

There before him was his girlfreind, Anko, straddling a Junior, busy nibbling on his neck with his hands on her ass before Itachi's voice broke the scene. Anko looked up and blinked.

"Hey Itachi…" She whispered, voice still deep and gravelly from her previous activities. The Junior looked at Anko quizzically before looking to meet Itachi's gaze.

"Yo." He said. Itachi blinked at how blandly this was said to him by the guy infront of him. It seemed like he didn't get that he just got caught with Itachi's girlfriend…with her still straddling his lap. Then Itachi saw it… A Dango box…and…it suddendly clicked.

He knew this Junior. He was the guy he saw Anko eating Dango with in the middle of the summer. The guy Anko said was only an old friend.

"_Saotome Genma." _Itachi held back a gag at the realization. Anko was cheating on him…with Genma. He took a breath.

"How long…?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Eh??" Anko asked, startled by Itachi suddenly talking.

"How. Long." Itachi said a bit louder. "How long have you been doing this Anko? How fucking long?!"

The volume and tone of his voice shocked Anko, but she soon recovered. She smirked slightly at him, a smirk Itachi once adored, that now only taunted him.

"Two weeks before last school year ended." This knowledge almost sent Itachi to his knees.

"_So…long…."_ He thought closing his eyes to try and stop the onslaught of pain this was causing him. With his eyes still closed he heard Anko's next words.

"Since you know…I guess we're over Itachi, I only dated you for the money anyway. Bye." Her words cut thru him like a sword and made him gasp for air. He closed the door without opening his eyes, not wanting to see the sight that the noises coming from in front of him suggested. Then he ran.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi froze. Something was wrong. He knew it. He always seemed to know when something was wrong. Just like when he walked in and his father was-

He stopped that thought. _"No..not now…I have to find Itachi.."_

He began to run thru the halls, searching for the black-haired teen that he just needed to find. He ran faster, listening, looking, for anything that could point towards Itachi. Then he heard it. It sounded like…sobs…

Kakashi ran faster, looking for the source of the sound… _"The…Art room…?"_

He skidded to a stop in front of the door, reached for the knob and slowly opened the door.

By the dim light from the hallway entering the room he saw Itachi leaning against the bottom of the desk. He was about to say something…

Before the light glinted of the exacto knife tip Itachi held in his hands and he saw the blood dripping from his the many cuts up Itachi's arms and wrists.


	4. For Dear Sanity

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

For Dear Sanity

Disclaimer: Ok…so I don't own Naruto…STOP RUBBING IT IN!!! *pouts in corner with pillow*

**Kakashi:**

He froze. What. The. Hell?! That was the only semi-conherent thought Kakashi had before rushing into the room, door slamming behind him, when he saw Itachi put the blade to his skin again. It was quickly snatched out of Itachi's hands and thrown across the room. Itachi looked up with a bewildered expression, showing the tears running down his pale face, and the broken expression in his eyes. Without thinking Kakashi's yells about what the hell Itachi thought he was doing died in his throut and he pulled the bloody armed boy into his own warm embrace.

**Itachi:**

The Art room…it seemed like the perfect place to try and calm down. Opening the door then closing it behind him, Itachi leaned against the closest desk to him and tried to steady his breathing.

" _I. Will. Not. Cry."_ He whispered in his mind. It was the first day of the new school year, and he refused to cry sitting in the dark Art room. Quickly he took out his silver Ipod from the side pocket of his tote.

"_Music…I just need some music_…" He thought turning off the lock and quickly putting the earbuds in his ears and hitting play. 'Lying is The Most Fun a Girl can Have without taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic at the Disco played loudly thru his mind and tears fell from his eyes as a strangled cry lept from his throut and he frantically hit the next button. He held his legs close to him as 'Attack' by 30 seconds to Mars began to play and his body wracked with sobs. He felt as though he was falling apart inside.

"_Why….?"_ His jummbled mind asked, "_Why this…why now…after everything this week…why now?!"_ A loud whisper broke his lips and echoed in the silent room.

"Why?!" He sobbed. "..W-w-hy?"

His hand went to clutch the top of the desk to try and keep him from sliding into despair, and something sharp poked his palm. Slowly he brought the sharp object down so he could see it.

"_The tip of an exacto knife…"_ Subconcously Itachi touched his wrist. _"This would help…like last time…the pain will help…the blood will help…"_ Franctically Itachi pulled up his sleeves, his earphones being ripped out in the process, and brought the blade down roughly on his flesh. He hissed as the blade tore flesh before almost smiling wildly and bringing it down again…

Over and Over he cut into his arms, switching the one in which the pain would be inflicted on every so often. The blood excited him, and each cut made went just a bit deeper. His mind encouraged this action.

"_Just a bit more deeper…just a few more…more blood…more pain…No one will notice…"_

Faintly his mind registered that perhaps, maybe he was going insane, perhaps…he could die. But that only made the tears flow heavier so he couldn't see and he paused, head hung down. Maybe…maybe he should…should die…

As he raised the blade up one more time, ready to end all the pain, he was bewildered to find it suddenly snatched from his hand and thrown. Quickly he looked up to see the storm grey eyes of Kakashi Hatake before being pulled into a safe embrace of warm arms. Then…

Itachi preceded to sob into the shoulder of the senior, arms wrapped around the man's neck holding on for dear life...

For dear Sanity.


	5. Your Not Alone

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..but I own this story so HAH!

Your Not Alone.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi gently held Itachi as the younger boy cried into his shoulder. Slowly his sobs began to slow before the stopped completely and Kakashi pulled back slightly.

"Oi…Itachi, are you alright?" He asked softly, trying not to startle the emotionally unstable boy. Itachi shook his head and unconciously pulled Kakashi closer. Kakashi blushed before pulling back gently.

"Itachi. Itachi." He spoke softly, and Itachi finnally looked up. Kakashi glanced down at Itachi's arms. "Do you…Do you do this often?" He finnally managed to get out. Itachi looked down ashamed suddendly.

"Y-Yes.." His voice was fragile, and Kakashi was startle by how different it was from his normal strong, monotone. It made his heart ache for some reason and he gently took one of Itachi's arms into his hands.

Itachi flinched. Kakashi held back the bitter sadness he was feeling. With a bit of effort he smiled at the sophmore. Gently he looked over the bloody mess before looking back at Itachi.

"Itachi." His voice startled the Uchiha who had been looking at his arms himself.

"Yes, K-kakashi?" Even when stuttered his name falling from Itachi's lips made Kakashi's heart go into overdrive. He hid it well though.

"Come on, get up…lets wash some of this blood away." Kakashi got up carefully followed by Itachi who tried to push himself up without wincing. After on his feet he followed Kakashi who had walked to the Art room sink and had warm water flowing. Gently he took Itachi's arms and put them into the stream of water. Itachi hissed but kept his arms under the water…watching as it turned red.

Kakashi watched as the blood washed away and revealed to him the cuts; and the scars.

**Itachi:**

Itachi didn't know what Kakashi was doing here, nor did he care about how weak he was allowing himself to be. Kakashi seemed fine wit Itachi soaking his shirt with tears and Itachi's display of emotion. He snuggled himself closer subconciously to the senior as his sobs slowed. Gradually, his mind realized he was safe… and they stopped completely. He felt Kakashi pulled back slightly and felt the vibration from his chest as he spoke.

"Oi…Itachi, are you alright?" Kakashi asked it softly, but Itachi shook his head. No. He was so far from ok…and Kakashi was pulling away. He pulled the warmth closer to him.

"_Kakashi is safe…"_ He thought groggily. Kakashi pulled back again. Much to Itachi's dismay.

"Itachi. Itachi." Kakashi said softly. Itachi inclined his head upward. He soon regreted it as Kakashi asked the worse question. He looked down ashamed very quickly.

"_Do I do this often?"_ Itachi thought bitterly as soon as the question left Kakashi's lips. How would Kakashi react…?

"Y-Yes." He couldn't keep his voice stable but he could speak. Next thing he knew Kakashi had taken one of his arms in his hands. His hands were soft and warm but Itachi flinched. He looked at his arms as Kakashi examined the bloody mess. _"I'm weak…"_

"Itachi." Itachi looked up startled as though Kakashi had shouted…but really he just broke him out of his thoughts. _"Respond!"_

"Yes, K-kakashi?" He stuttered. Damn his frayed nerves. But it was ok…Kakashi only wanted to wash off the blood from his arms. The Hatake got up easily but he tried not to wince trying to follow. Kakashi seemed to pay no mind and gently took his arms and put them under warm water from the sink. He hissed from the stinging pain the water caused but kept his arm under the stream, facinated by the water turning red. Then he realized…Kakashi would see the scars!

Quickly Itachi pulled his arms away from the water and pulled his sleeves down. The fabric pulled on the cuts but Itachi was used to it. He looked up at Kakashi who was 2 to 3 inches taller then him. Kakashi's stormy eyes looked down at Itachi in understanding before lifting up one of his own sleeves.

"Your not alone Itachi.." He whispered quietly as Itachi gazed apon the many burn scars that ran up Kakashi's arm. Kakashi chuckled lightly surprising Itachi.

"I have an issue with fire…" He said with dark humor in his voice as he pulled down his sleeve again and looked to Itachi.

"So…."


	6. During The Wait

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!!! Mwhahahahaah-what? What do you mean Kishimoto does and not me….?

During the Wait…

**Itachi:**

"So…" Kakashi said, secretly clueless of what to do next. Luckily Itachi cut him off.

"Why Kakashi? Your one of the most loved kids in this school? Why would you-"Kakashi grinned causing Itachi to stop talking.

"Oi! I-ta-chi…" He said his name in syllables, loving the way it sounded. "What lunch do you have?"

Itachi stared at him dumbfounded. Did he seriously just ask him that? They were having an important conversation and he just-

Kakashi put his hand on Itachi's shoulder to comfort him. Itachi went rigid not used to such a caring gesture.

"Itachi, I'm asking this because the bell is about to ring for homeroom. If we have the same lunch I can answer any questions you have then. Alright?" He spoke this calmly, as if seeing Itachi's discomfort. Itachi took a breath and visibly relaxed.

"I have second lunch." He said calmly, his eyes finally beginning to hide the pain behind the crimson red. Kakashi nodded looking satisfied.

"Alright, I'll meet you then." He said nonchalantly waving as he went to leave the classroom. Itachi reached after him.

"Wait!" It came out needier then he wanted and he blushed lightly when Kakashi turned around. However it looked like he was smiling behind his bandana so Itachi continued. "Where do you wish to meet?" He asked putting his hand down that he realized was still up. Kakashi patted his head.

"I'll find you. Now go head off to Homeroom."

And then he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi said and flipped his hair into his eyes again to avoid his homeroom teachers, Orochimaru-sama, stare. Seriously this guy was disturbing.

"_I've heard of purple eyeliner but this guy is a teacher…"_ Itachi thought sinking farther into his chair as Orochimaru-sama smiled in his direction. _"GAH! Is he…flirting with me?! God save me…thank goodness I only have to see him in homeroom…"_

Terribly disturbed by the way his homeroom teacher licked his lips, Itachi decided to just sink as low as possible and turn on his IPod. Good thing he brought his charger.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi sat in the back of the library with a grin on his face even though his Homeroom teacher was a seriously disturbing guy dressed in all green talking about how 'youthful and wonderful' his senior year was going to be, and the 'joys of reading youthful, untainted books'. He could see Iruka and Asuma at the table in front of him, Iruka sleeping and Asuma with a candy cigarette in his mouth. Kakashi sighed lightly, that candy cigarette was the only thing keeping Asuma alive until his smoke break.

"_We should try and put him in therapy again…"_ Kakashi thought idly before tuning out the room and beginning to think. (AN: *cough* Daydream *cough* XD)

"_Itachi…"_ He thought idly, leaning his head back. "_What happened to him today…? He doesn't deserve it, whatever it was…not with how smart he is…and how he looked in those black skinnies today…"_

Kakashi shook his head quickly. He could not go in that direction right now. He was in Class! He could wait till later…maybe lunch…

"Oh Shit!!!" He exclaimed going straight in his chair. "_I have to explain everything at lunch today!"_

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize he said the first part out loud until his teacher called him.

"Hatake-san!!" Kakashi looked up at his homeroom teacher who was suddenly in front of him.

"Uh…Hey Gai…." He said casually. His teacher looked down at him. _"Man his eyebrows are freaky…"_

"Hatake-san…such un youthful language! And on our first day back together as a school! I'm disappointed…" Kakashi blinked. _"This guy seriously needs to get his eyebrows waxed…" _He shook his head lightly.

"My deepest apologies Gai, I was just so shocked by the surprising youthfulness you show that it slipped. It won't happen again…" The ones who were awake laughed quietly. It was obvious that Kakashi was faking it…None the less, the teacher grinned, which would blind any moth within a mile radius, and clapped Kakashi on the back.

"Now! Here is a good youthful student! Understanding the great importance of good grammar and youth! Bravo Hatake-san! Just watch the un youthful language!" Gai exclaimed happily, and have the class sweat dropped. Thank goodness they only had this wacko for homeroom…

**Itachi:**

Itachi leaned against his locker, eyes closed. Only another 40 minutes and he would be off to lunch. However, those next forty minutes would be spent in art class. He loved art class with Kurenai-sama; don't get him wrong, he just didn't want to face the memories from this morning. He sighed.

"_Maybe I can convince her to let me take my sketch book outside today…" _He thought grimly before heading to a room he was far too familiar with.

He walked into the classroom with his IPod in his ears, his Linkin Park playlist going, and headed straight to an empty table. He tried desperately to ignore Anko and Genma hanging out in a corner being all lovey-dovey.

"_Why did they have to be in the same class as me..?"_ He thought desperately before deciding to just stare straight ahead with his chin resting on his overlapped hands to ignore them. Because he was in Honors Art, Kurenai-sama didn't bother with introductions into the new school year and just let them get started. Itachi continued to stare straight forward 'One Step Closer' playing in his head, before a shadow covered him. His red eyes glanced up warily just to meet a different pair of red eyes.

"Hello Kurenai-sama." He said softly, his gaze still holding hers. The teacher looked down at him gently.

"Itachi, would you just like to take your sketchbook out the class today?" She said quietly, eyes glancing quickly at Anko and Genma who were arm deep in some papier-mâché. Itachi followed her glance and winced before nodding.

"If that would be possible then yes Kurenai-sama."He said, grapping his tote and swinging it over his shoulder before heading out the classroom.

"_Thank Goodness for Kurenai-sama…"_


	7. Perfection, Nightmares, and Music

"Speaking"

"Thinking"

Perfection, Nightmares and Music

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I know…I don't own Naruto…*sighs*

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi wandered around campus. He didn't have a class this period, which he didn't know was a blessing or a curse yet, considering he had lunch next. However, today, it was a blessing. It gave him a full 40 minutes to try and get together what he was going to say to Itachi. He sighed and leaned against a tall oak tree.

"Itachi, Itachi…" He whispered quietly to himself. "How am I going to open up to you?"

He slide down the tree and closed his eyes peacefully. _"Maybe a nap would calm me…"_

Slowly he drifted off to sleep, the shadows playing behind his eyelids.

**Itachi:**

Itachi sighed, taking out his sketch book as he continued to walk, his head moving slightly to the sound of 'Feathers' by Coheed and Cambria. How he would live without music he will never know. He smiled lightly at how peaceful the campus was with no one to bother him while heading over to his oak tree that always gave him the best drawings. However, as he came closer he realized someone was underneath his tree.

"_What gives them the right to sit under my tree with the way my day has been going?!" _He thought as an aggravated sigh made its way past his lips. _"Today hates me…"_

He started towards the tree, ready to cuss out what ever unexpected soul decided to make the worse move of their life and sit under HIS tree while he was in a pissed off mood. But, he stopped five feet away.

"K-Kakashi?" Itachi gasped, frozen on the spot. For there in front of him was Hatake Kakashi, the senior he was planning on meeting at lunch that day, asleep under his oak tree. He looked peaceful, with his clothes slightly disheveled like he shifted in his sleep. However what had Itachi so spellbound was the fact, that sometime during Kakashi's sleep, his bandana had slid down his face to show his entire profile; shadows dancing gracefully and playing up his features.

"_H-he's beautiful…" _Itachi thought, before he quickly sat down, flipped to a new clean sheet in his notebook and began to draw the scene before him.

---

It took him a total of twenty minutes of nonstop drawing but he finally got everything perfect. The shadows, the highlights, the sleekness of Kakashi's hair, and the gentle pout of his lips. He was perfect, and Itachi finally thought he captured perfection in his drawing, even if it was only in pencil sketch. He sighed happily and closed his sketch book, placing it back in his tote. Now he only had one problem, should he wake Kakashi up?

**Kakashi:**

**-Dreaming-**

**-He was running, and it was dark. So very, very dark, he couldn't even see a foot in front of him. But for some reason none of that mattered. All that mattered was that horrible feeling of dread that filled the pit of his stomach. Something was horribly wrong. He had to get to the end of this hallway. No matter what, he had to save someone who was there…but he wasn't getting anywhere!**

"**Damn!" He cursed loudly, pushing himself to run faster. He was going to be too late! He was always too late…**

**Finally!**

**He wrenched the door in front of him open. He knew someone was here! He knew he had to save them…they were important. The room was pitch-black.**

"**Fuck!" He was ready to tear this room apart for what he was looking for. **_**"What am I looking for?"**_

**Then he heard it…Sobbing. He quickly went towards the sound. It was coming from…a closet…?**

**Gently he turned the knob.**

"**Itachi?!" There on the bottom of the closet was his crush, looking up at him. He was crying, crying…blood?**

**Blood was everywhere. Dripping from Itachi's wrists, his blood red eyes, hi-his throat. Kakashi froze. "No…Not like dad…oh no…no…tell me he didn't…" He whispered half-thoughts with eyes wide.**

"**K-Kakashi…I'm…I'm s-sorry…" Itachi's voice was gurgled by the blood and his hand out stretched towards Kakashi before he fell in a bloody heap.-**

"NO!!!!!" Kakashi screamed shooting up in a sitting position just to stare into a pair of blood red eyes.

"Shh…Kakashi…It was only a dream…" A pair of comforting arms slipped around him and Kakashi sat spell-bounded.

"I-Itachi…?" Kakashi whispered stunned before he realized it was in fact the dark haired teen hugging him. Slowly Kakashi's arms wrapped around the teen, which was somehow in his lap, and he nuzzled his face into the raven wing like hair.

"T-thank you…"

---

They sat there for only a few minutes before Kakashi pulled back and smiled at Itachi. Itachi's breath caught.

Kakashi noticed his mesmerized expression and tilted his head.

"Oi. Itachi? What's wrong?" Kakashi put his hand on his chin to complete a thinking pose and froze as soon at skin touched skin. "SHIT!"

He quickly pulled up his bandana as his face turned scarlet. Itachi blinked as soon as the bandana was up and a slight frown took over his features.

"Hn." He reached forward to pull the bandana down again as Kakashi's face went a darker shade of red.

"I-Itachi…!" He stuttered out trying to move away from the younger teen but his back hit the tree trunk. He quickly gasped and froze. Itachi was so close. The determined look in his eyes and the way his hips were moving against Kakashi's own. "_Oh god…"_

He had to get out of this position before he did something so stupid that Itachi would never talk to him again…But How?!

He blinked. Wait a minute…

"Hey Itachi. What cha listening to?"

**Itachi:**

Itachi blinked, his focus broken.

"_What am I listening to…?"_

Itachi suddenly realized he still had his IPod in, listening to one of his many playlists. The same IPod Kakashi now had in his hands and was looking at. _"Wait?! When did he get beside me?"_

"Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?" Kakashi asked. Itachi paid attention to the music playing. It seems like Kakashi was right.

"_I got this song because of Mom and Dad…" _He thought idly before Kakashi smiled at him. (At least it seemed like he did)

"Good Song. What else do you have on here?" Kakashi asked before a clicking noise alerted the Uchiha that the Hatake was going through his music. Itachi took out an earphone and handed it to Kakashi. For some reason, he trusted Kakashi with his IPod…which was very strange since NO ONE was allowed to touch his IPod. He was broke out of his musing by Kakashi's laughter.

"I never pegged you as a Jeffree Star fan!" Kakashi exclaimed. Itachi blushed…oh now he was in for it.

"_He going make fun of me, but I just love Jeffree's songs…" _Itachi thought grimly. That was until he heard Kakashi singing.

"I'm on the top there's no luck never turned around to stop make my move make you move make you wanna hear me talk! See me walk, See me fuck, See me suck a lollipop!" Kakashi ended the first chorus with more laughter. By that point Itachi was quietly singing along and didn't realize Kakashi stopped.

"Mmm...Wanna get Messy?" He sang with a slight smirk. Kakashi blushed lightly but held up his hand for a high five.

"That's Awesome! High five me, man! I've finally found someone who knows Miss. Star!" Kakashi exclaimed with a grin. Itachi smiled before high fiving Kakashi.

"Tell me about it. No one knows Jeffree fucking Star, it should be a crime!" Itachi said getting into the conversation.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi smiled softly at Itachi's enthusiasm. The younger teen was the quiet type he had observed but it seems like Kakashi found what got him out of his shell. Music.

"_Thank goodness...something I know just about everything about..."_ His thought was cut off by the next artist he saw with his scanning of Itachi's playlists. He quickly tackled the younger teen to the sophomore's surprise.

"YOU KNOW PANIC AT THE DISCO AND COHEED AND CAMBRIA!!!" He exclaimed hugging the confused teen. Finally knowing what Kakashi was talking about Itachi grinned. (AN: GAH! YAY!! A GRINNING ITA-KUN!!! *fangirl squees*)

"Well YEAH! Those bands are only some of the best you can find!" Itachi said happily. "I mean seriously, them and Linkin Park I live off of."

Kakashi stared at the sophomore stunned. _"He...is perfect…"_

He grinned before standing up and holding his hand out for Itachi.

"You sir, are one of the smartest people I've ever met." He said smiling. "Let us continue this at Lunch."


	8. Lunch, Freinds, and 'What did you say'

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

Lunch, Friends and What do you say?

Disclaimer: *sitting in swivel chair behind big professional looking desk* *clears throat* neither Naruto nor any of the respected characters belong to me, even though I put them into compromising positions all the time.

**Itachi:**

Itachi's day was getting better as he and Kakashi continued to talk. That was until he remembered he was supposed to stop by the Art Room to show Kurenai-sama what he had accomplished being out of the classroom. It was an unspoken agreement they had created the year before when the walls of the art room just seemed to close in on him. It was impossible for him to put pencil to paper, much less draw. Kurenai-sama noticed this and let leave the classroom by himself, as long as he promised to show his work at the end of each class.

So that is how Itachi found himself in his current state. Clutching on to Kakashi's sleeve as the memories from the morning over took his mind. He was distracted before by his music, but now, the dark thoughts began to overtake his senses; Kakashi's sleeve his only anchor to the present.

"Hey Itachi…are you going to be ok? Do you want me to go in?" Kakashi said softly, breaking Itachi out of his growing despair. Itachi looked up at the taller senior before smiling. Kakashi's storm eyes were very comforting…He let go of Kakashi's sleeve.

"Thank you Kakashi. But I believe I can do this. Wait here, please?" The last word was said hopefully and Kakashi smiled before leaning himself against the wall next to the door.

"Take your time I-ta-chi." He said while closing his eyes. Itachi looked at him for a moment before heading into the room.

---

"Oi Kurenai-sama!" Itachi spoke loudly and happily as his red eyes searched the room for his favorite teacher. Kurenai came out the back room after a moment smiling softly.

"Hey Itachi, you seem cheerful. What do you have to show me today?" Kurenai said, looking at the Uchiha in front of her. Itachi's eyes looked playful.

"_Only my best work yet…" _He thought opening his tote, taking out his sketch book, and turning it to its last page. He fought back a smirk as Kurenai picked up the book, running her fingers above the work admirably.

"Amazing work Itachi…the detail, and the peacefulness of the scene…It's breathtaking." She paused handing the book back to Itachi who quickly put it away. "But Itachi…"

Itachi stiffened lightly…He saw absolutely nothing wrong with that work and if Kurenai-sama pointed something out to him…

"Who is your model?" Kurenai finished. "I don't believe I've ever seen anyone here who fits that description in your work…"

This time Itachi let the smirk grace his lips.

"I'm pretty sure you know him Kurenai-sama. Goodbye, I'm off to lunch."

And then he was out the door, leaving Kurenai perplexed on who could be the gorgeous guy in the picture.

---

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi had been enjoying Itachi's company too much. Because, honestly, he never thought his crush and he would ever be on speaking terms. Despite his 'rebel' reputation he was really a shy romantic when it came to matters of the heart. Well, that was unless he was reading his hidden favorite author, Toad Sage. Honestly he just couldn't escape the wonderful compelling, fast-paced romance of the Itcha-Itcha series; but enough about his reading obsession.

Kakashi looked down at Itachi, who had been quietly pointing out the difference between Alternative rock, and Emo Rock, just to stop suddenly in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh…no…" He whispered, with Itachi a few steps ahead before he realized his conversation partner had stopped.

"Hn? Kakashi? Something wrong?" Itachi asked, red eyes watching the senior curiously. Kakashi shook his head quickly and caught up to Itachi.

"I just realized that we would be sitting at the table with Iruka and Asuma…" He groaned lightly. "Those guys are going to make fun of me so bad…" He finished in a whisper.

Itachi looked at Kakashi questionably before looking down in a sudden wave of shamefulness.

"Is...Is it because you'll be hanging out with the Emo Sophomore?" Itachi asked, looking at his hands. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock looking at the Uchiha. _"Whoa…what happened to the confident Uchiha Itachi that was just chatting away…?" _Kakashi wondered idly before speaking.

"Itachi, why would you think that? No. They are going to make fun of me because…uh…" He paused in his sentence. They would be making fun of him because of Itachi, but a totally different reason then the boy was thinking. Itachi looked up and smiled lightly.

"It's ok…Not everyone can like me right? Hey, I believe your one of the first friends I've had Kakashi." Itachi looked away and headed into the lunch room before Kakashi could comment.

**Itachi:**

"_Ok…Kakashi's friends are fucking crazy…"_ Itachi thought as he watched Kakashi a table away, duct taped to chair and being interrogated as though he planted a bomb. Kakashi let out another cry of

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY MOFOS!!!" Before Iruka, a tan boy with a hairstyle similar to Anko's, a scar across his nose, dressed in jeans and a black skull hoodie, and Asuma, an intimidating skater dressed in ripped jeans and a tight red shirt with a grey vest, eating a candy cigarette, looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Ok Kaka-shi!" They said in unison cutting the duct tape away with a pocket knife. "Free to go!!"

Itachi watched as Kakashi rubbed his shoulder before walking over to him.

"Oi Itachi! You're safe to come over to the table now!" Kakashi said grinning. Itachi blinked.

"I am definitely not safe. They duct taped you to a chair…" He said this with a conviction tone in his voice staring at Kakashi as though he was insane. Kakashi faked a sad look before grinning evilly and picking Itachi up, swinging him onto his back. _"FTW?!"_ Itachi thought before wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck to keep from falling.

"KAKASHI! Put me down!!" He yelped loudly, clutching on for dear life. "_This is so not safe…"_

Kakashi grinned before plopping the Uchiha down in his chair.

"There ya go I-ta-chi!" Kakashi said smiling. Itachi was about to yell at the Hatake before Iruka and Asuma caught his attention…it looked like…they were arguing.

"AH Asuma! How could you believe I forgot you after only one class period apart?!" Iruka exclaimed. Asuma took a stance of indifference, taking out another candy cigarette.

"You never stopped looking at that girl's ass." He looked up eyes big and innocent. "How am I supposed to believe you love me when you look at any girl that passes?!" Asuma exclaimed clutching onto Iruka.

"Ru-Ru…you never did love me did you?!" Asuma said to a sensitive looking Iruka. Itachi was about to turn away feeling as though he was intruding on an intimate moment before Kakashi appeared behind Iruka and Asuma; he smacked them on the back of the head.

"Asuma, Iruka, shut up. Your act aint funny." He said calmly taking his seat again. Asuma and Iruka had retreated to the dark corner of the table, pouting and whispering. (Like the Twins in OHSHC when Haruhi yells at them. haha)

"Damn guys think they can make fun of me just because I bring my crush over to the table…" Kakashi muttered almost silently. Itachi looked at him.

"What did you say?"

---

OH OH! A Cliffy! And a big cliffy to…whatever shall I do….

Absolutely nothing until I get my reviews!

Mwhahahahaah!

-BloodyKisses


	9. The Unexpected Always Happens

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

The Unexpected always Happens.

Disclaimer: *little yellowish bird flies up* BloodyKisses doesn't own Naruto…but she is plotting a major smex scene so…let's pretend she does. 

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi froze. There was no way…no way Itachi heard him! He a barely heard himself!

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no, he's not ever going to talk to me again, he's going to shun me, oh no! And I just got his attention!" _Kakashi thought in a whirlwind his eyes wide, trying, praying for a way around this. He couldn't lose his chance with Itachi, not when he barely started. It wasn't fair!

Without realizing it he apparently started to hyperventilate. Breathing suddenly seemed like a really hard task to do with those dangerous red eyes watching him. Waiting for his response…

"Um…" Kakashi suddenly froze as soft lips graced his ear.

"Meet me outside the cafeteria and we can talk, Kakashi-san." Itachi whispered before disappearing to gracefully move through the lunch room crowd.

It took Kakashi a total of five minutes to even respond because he was still feeling the ghost of Itachi's lips on his ear.

---

**Itachi:**

He didn't know what came over him. He was just waiting for Kakashi to respond, looking so very confused and lost and he suddenly had recognition.

He liked Kakashi. More than he should like his first guy friend. Just the memory of Kakashi's pouty lips haunted him, the way his muscles moved under his tight black shirt when he stands…It was all just too much for Itachi to ignore. And…well…he just didn't want to ignore it. In one day Kakashi had accomplished what people who knew him all his life were still trying to get. Kakashi had Itachi's complete and utter trust. Itachi felt safe when with Kakashi, something that he had never felt in his just turned 15 years of his life.

He leaned against the wall outside the cafeteria. Kakashi should be out any moment…and as soon as he came out he was going to give him the shock of his life.

As if planned, out came Kakashi out the cafeteria. Before even having a chance to turn around, Kakashi's bandana was taken off and Itachi's lips were against his own.

---

**Kakashi:**

Heaven. That's what this was. His lips moving with Itachi's, the heat of the small of Itachi's back against his palm…Heaven. But…maybe…he could push it more…

In one effortless move Kakashi slammed Itachi against a wall, nibbling on his bottom lip. A wanton soft moan came from the younger and Kakashi groaned deep in his chest at the sound. This was getting hot, fast, and Kakashi tried to think, while he still could, on where to go. They couldn't get caught in the hallway.

"_No way is someone ruining this for me…"_ Kakashi thought before nipping at Itachi's ear. This caused the sexiest little gasp to come from Itachi and Kakashi bit back a moan at the sound. Without Itachi realizing it, Kakashi got them into a nearby empty biology room.

Kakashi got to set Itachi on a table before he was distracted by Itachi nibbling on his neck. His hands wrapped themselves into Itachi's soft raven locks.

"I-Itachi!" He gasped out, as Itachi bit where shoulder met collar bone. Itachi's sandpapery small pink tongue lapped at the wound like a cat would milk.

"So…pretty…" Itachi whispered in a half moan, as Kakashi's hand slipped under his shirt to caress his lower back. Kakashi smirked lightly.

"And you're sexy, Weasel-kun…Very sexy." He licked a trail from Itachi's throat to lips before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

**Itachi:**

He could swear his body was on fire. Everything, Kakashi's lips on his, the feel of his hands, his breath…it all set Itachi on fire. It was a fire he had never felt before but was soon falling in love with. His bottom lip was being pleasantly abused and Itachi let out a loud moan that was cut off by Kakashi's lips as Kakashi made his way up his neck.

"_God…this feels so good…but…I need more…" _His thoughts were barely strung together but Itachi's body got the message. His skinnies were getting more then uncomfortably tight and Itachi needed some form of release. He shifted his position on the table he was on so it put him and his Kashi-kun closer together.

He tilted his head back and let out a breathy moan when Kakashi's teeth dragged over the skin on his neck. This felt like pure sin but he just had to get more, drown in it, the sensations Kakashi was giving him. "_Just a bit more…"_ Really he knew nothing about this sort of thing…Itachi hesitantly moved his hips to rock against Kakashi's.

"Oh God!" He yelped as the most brilliant friction was created. Kakashi moaned.

"Damn Itachi…" He hissed as Itachi rolled his hips again. The friction of Itachi's erection through his clothes was sending the most pleasurable sparks down Kakashi's spine.

Itachi moaned again. Only Kakashi could give him this feeling…on Kakashi could put-

Suddenly the door flew open.

---

DUNDUNDUN! Another cliffy! Mwhahahahaah! *pause* Naw I'm just kidding…*story starts again*

Itachi froze. _"Oh damn…there goes my good boy rep…" _He thought before looking up from his spot with his face buried in Kakashi's neck.

"ANKO?!" He yelled when he saw the couple that hadn't seen them in their…very intense face sucking session. His ex girlfriend looked up in surprise and stared at him before looking up at Genma.

**Kakashi:**

"Today is so not our day Hun…" Anko said as though Itachi wasn't even there. Itachi winced in his arms before looking down at his wrists.

"Just like when I caught them this morning…She doesn't even care…" Itachi mumbled before grabbing his wrists and rubbing them to cause the cuts to reopen.

Kakashi winced. _"So…that's why he did that this morning…"_ He thought before walking up to Anko and Genma. He grinned wickedly at Genma.

"Ah, Genma it's been awhile…" he said in fake sincerity. He glanced at Anko, looking her up and down, accessing her. He sighed before turning back to Genma.

"Tsk Tsk Genma…I expected better. I mean…this is just sad…even as a Re-bound after being dumped by Hayate." Kakashi finished his statement off with a smirk, even though they couldn't see it because he had pulled his bandana back up.

Anko turned a horrible shade of red before looking up at Kakashi. "Hayate…you mean the senior who graduated early last year…?"

Kakashi grinned. "Yep! He dumped Genma at the skate park right after his graduation…said Genma wasn't a good enough fuck to keep while he was going to college. Isn't that right Genma? That was what? Two weeks before the school year ended…?" Anko's eyes widened as she looked up at Genma.

"That...That was when you and I did it in the Dango shop bathroom…I WAS A REBOUND?!" She screeched, appalled. Genma shrugged.

"Still are…" He chewed on his Dango stick. "Best rebound lay ever…but yeah." Anko blinked before running out the room. And in the room of two guys looking awkwardly at each other; Uchiha Itachi busted out laughing.

Then preceded to jump off the table, run to Kakashi, and give him the best welcome kiss Kakashi figured he would ever have.

HAHA! Take that Anko! Don't worry lovies…the story ain't over yet. 

Review and you get Kakashi ducted taped to a chair!

*Itachi pops up* FUCK NO! *drags the reviews prize away*

Oh…*sweat drops* Sorry…guess you don't...but…*holds up plate* CYBER BROWNIES IF YOU REVIEW!


	10. Itachi's Story

Ok…seriously…if you been reading this story you should know what things mean by now…

YAY! All my dutiful fans reviewed! *pauses* But then again those people are mostly just my fan fiction obsessed friends…so…this moment I would like to honor the random people who don't know me and still reviewed/favorited this story and I!!

ACELUVER- Thank you for actually reading this story!! ^^

shinobi89- Thank you for such high praise on my story! I promise to update it till the end…and maybe by request I will start another story!

swimbrat7- *anime tears* I WAS FAVORITED! Ah thankies thankies…many thankies.

WindiosSiesta- I'm on your alert list!! YAY!!! *parties*

I believe I got everyone…and of course I love all my friends who are reading this story to support my writing passion. THANKYOU!

(I would like to take this moment to thank Chimera's-Mirage…I love you darlin'! *chu chu* Thankies so much for helping and supporting this insane story and reviewing every time!)(No Kiwi...you may not ask who Chimera's-Mirage is because I won't tell you. *Cheshire grins*)

Now that my thank you ranting is over…I present to you...NARUTO AND SASUKE, INVITED TO DO THE DISLAIMER WITH CUTE YAOI ALMOST CHIBINESS!!

*Naruto and Sasuke pop up in a loving embrace*

Sasuke: lostonabloodypathwayofkisses does NOT own Naruto or any of its characters…*cough* Cuz Naru-kun's mine *cough*

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!...Oi…Sasu-chan…?

Sasuke: *nuzzles* Yes Naru-foxy-kun…?

Naruto: Doesn't she have a long pen-name…?

Sasuke: *blinks* Now that you mention it…yeah…

Naruto and Sasuke: When are you going to make a new pen-name?!

Meh: uh…uh…ON WITH THE STORY!!! Angst-filled chappy ahead!!!

Title-Itachi's Story

**Itachi:**

(3 weeks later)

Itachi sighed, sprawling himself out across Kakashi's bed. He loved this bed…it was home to many a make-out session, and home to many nights of comfort.

Like tonight.

Itachi knew Kakashi wasn't in his house. However, just the scent of his sheets had already calmed Itachi down from his hysterical fit. God, some days he just wanted to wipe out his entire family…well all except Sasuke, he wasn't that annoying all the time.

Itachi turned his face down into the pillow on the king size bed and took a deep breath. He loved the scent of Kakashi, kind of a mix between Axe, rain, and mint. Strange…but so very calming. Itachi swore that if he would ever find a way to bottle Kakashi's scent he would make millions. Sometimes he would steal one of Kakashi's shirts and wear it until the scent disappeared, and then it would casually end up back in Kakashi's wash, as if it never disappeared.

Itachi sighed contently. The only way he could be happier right now is if Kakashi himself was there. Especially since he was listening to his Life house playlist on his IPod. He snuggled into the sheets as 'Broken' started to play. Softly he began to sing.

"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you…" He stopped singing as his earphone was taken out.

"I love it when you sing…" A soft, comforting voice whispered in his exposed ear. Itachi quickly paused his IPod, turned, and hugged the man that was beside the bed.

"Kashi-kun…" Itachi mumbled nuzzling into Kakashi's jacket that was still cold from the outside air. Kakashi slipped in beside Itachi and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on top of the black-haired teen.

"Itachi…why did you sneak out again, it's nearly twelve." Kakashi whispered softly. Itachi took a breath.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi watched patiently as Itachi took a breath. Both of them were wary of talking about their pasts, or in Itachi's case, family life. Perhaps tonight he would finally get answers out of the quiet, but caring Uchiha.

"Kakashi…" Itachi whispered softly, looking up into Kakashi's beautiful grey eyes. Kakashi listened closely. He could tell Itachi was serious. "How much can I tell you..?"

Itachi finished the question softly, fingers tracing up the many scars on his arms; scars that Kakashi had memorized and kissed.

"Everything" Kakashi stated with absolute certainty. "You can tell me everything…"

He had spoken those words many times…but tonight…they got to Itachi. Itachi took a breath.

"Ok then…Kashi-kun." Itachi grabbed Kakashi's hand and held it in his own, earning a comforting smile from Kakashi. (He takes his bandana off when he enters his house)

"As you know, my Father is Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Police Records. He's well respected around here…" Kakashi didn't miss the amount of revulsion put into the word 'respected', but he didn't mention it. "However no one see the true him, No one sees the family life…" Itachi paused, gouging Kakashi's reaction. Kakashi reassured him on with a nod. Itachi took a deep breath and gripped Kakashi's hand tighter.

"From the time I was three, since Sasuke was born, my father has been physically, and mentally abusive to my Mother and I." Itachi spoke with a professional tone, but his grip on Kakashi's hand showed how talking about this effected him. Kakashi tried his hardest to hide his emotions as Itachi continued.

"It started with simple yelling. Him screaming that he hated the 'annoying high-pitched screeching' Sasuke made since he was only still a baby. I would often hang out in Sasuke's room, trying to get the boy to smile and laugh. I remember loving the sound of his laugh." Itachi smiled bitterly. "One day while I was watching Sasuke, I heard my father come home. My mother was in the kitchen at the time, and Sasuke was asleep from where I had been talking to him. I was convinced he could understand me no matter what Mother said. I heard yelling from the kitchen, and quietly made my way to its door. I cracked it open and asked 'Mommy?' Just in time to see my father back slap her to the floor. I" Itachi's voice cracked and Kakashi held him closer.

"_How could he keep this a secret for so long..?"_ Kakashi thought before Itachi got enough courage to continue speaking.

"I ran towards her, I love my mother…always have. However, that was a mistake. All my mother had a chance to say was 'Run Itachi!' before my father punched me. That was the first act I remember of him abusing me." Kakashi had tears running down his face as he kissed Itachi's neck. Itachi smiled before pulling back.

"Itachi, what are you do…" Kakashi started to say but was soon cut off by Itachi taking off his shirt.

He grimaced in an attempted smile before his shirt fell from his grip onto the floor. Kakashi reached to touch Itachi before Itachi winced and shifted back a bit.

"You always wonder why I won't take my shirt off…" Itachi traced the many fist shaped bruises that covered his torso. "I was just so ashamed of these…How much would you think of me if you knew that I took a regular beating…? Those were always my thoughts." Itachi continued to look at and trace the bruises lightly. Kakashi got up off the bed silently.

"_I…I don't care…I…don't care…I…" _He wrapped Itachi in a hug, careful of hurting him, but still being possessive. "I don't care!"

He was sobbing lightly with his exclaim. However, it didn't seem to matter.

"I don't care about the bruises, just like I didn't care about the cuts. None of it matters. I love you Itachi…" Kakashi whispered. "For everything."

Itachi shakily wrapped his arms around Kakashi and let his self cry into Kakashi's jacket.

"Thank you Kakashi…" He whispered softly.

Wow! Dark Chappy huh? But needed, very needed. I feel so sorry for Itachi-kun! 

Kakashi-san's story is next! Can't wait.

Review people!! I must have reviews!!

…anyone who reviews get a key to Wal-Mart's Candy Room…yes it exists my kiddies! It Exists!!! Mwhahahahaah!!! *coughs* ok…I'm done…but…

REVIEW!!!!


	11. Cleaning Escapades!

KONICHIWA!! *smiles*

True I have not gotten many reviews on my last chappy… (Although I thought it was good…*pouts*) And I should not be writing this chapter as Punishment! Mwhahahahaah! But…I've come to a compromise.

FILLER TIME!!

Hahahaha! I'm genius…

Naruto pops up: No you're not….

Meh: AH! I thought I locked you in a room with Sasuke!

Sasuke pops up in towel: Neh...Naru-kun…I thought we were going to take a bubble bath…*pouts and huggles rubber duckie*

Meh: *squees* *pause* Wait! You're only in 7th grade! FTW are you two doing taking a shower together!?!

Naruto and Sasuke: We come from troubled homes and take solace in one another…

Sasuke: And I said bubble bath…

Meh: *sweat drop* eh…ok….Disclaimer time!

Sasuke: But it's only filler…why do we need a disclaimer….?

Meh: I'm not sure Sasuke…but it's the rules...so…Disclaimer!

Rubber Duckie speaks: RainbowRazors doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Meh: O.O

Title-Cleaning Escapades

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi looked around his house from his spot on his couch…it was a mess. Honestly how did he let it get so bad?!

He glanced around from the mountain of dishes in the sink, to the scattered dirty clothes, to the trash that made a trail behind the couch and up the stairs…his house was a disaster area.

"_There is no way I'm going to be able to clean all of this by myself…"_ He thought despairingly, his head hanging low. He leaned back on the couch and sighed. How on earth was he going to clean without hiring a maid…?

Suddenly he shot up.

"THAT'S IT!"

**Itachi:**

Itachi rolled over on his bed, clutching his pillow protectively. He just got to bed a few hours ago. It was only 6 in the morning after all...

Stuck in a peaceful slumber, Itachi smiled softly to himself.

Unaware of a dark, shadowy figure sneaking in through his door.

The shadow crept up silently and stood at the foot of the bed for a moment before…

(AN: DUN DUN DUN)

A light was switched on and Itachi hissed covering his head with his crimson bed spread. Said bedspread was quickly ripped off his head much to the tired Uchiha's dismay.

"AH!! THE LIGHT!! IT BURNS US!!!" He yelled throwing his arms up to cover his face. The figure chuckled before a loud female voice was heard from somewhere in the house.

"UCHIHA ITACHI! STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC!!!"

Itachi flinched before yelling back, "Yes mother!!"

The figure chuckled again and Itachi slowly slid his arms down from his face to glare at the intruder in his domain.

"Kakashi…why did you insist on waking me up during this ungodly hour, on this god-forsaken Saturday?" He spoke quietly and dangerously but the figure known as Kakashi just sat on the bed and patted Itachi's head.

"Aw, you are such a cute drama queen when you first wake up." Kakashi said with a grin. Itachi glared at him.

"DRAMA KING!" He yelled before swinging out of his bed in search of his mother. He was determined to find out why she let in the annoying, laughing man who was currently on his bed into the house. And of more importance, wake him up.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi laughed softly at Itachi's cute annoyed, sleep disheveled look he gave him in the middle of his living room.

"You…woke me up…from my PEACEFUL slumber…to…help you clean…?" Itachi words were hissed through his teeth.

"_He's so cute when he's mad…"_ Kakashi muffled his laughing before responding in a dramatic tone.

"Well, Of course! It is your fault my house got this bad in the first place! If I had not been so distracted by the heaven that is you, then I would have cleaned! But no! You had to be so tempting all the time with your adorable youthful innocence!!" His rant ended with him on his knees after a dramatic mid-twirl somewhere in the middle and tears running down star eyes. Itachi just stared at him.

"You have spending way too much time with your homeroom teacher, Kashi-kun." Itachi said before casually walking past the Hatake and heading to the kitchen.

Kakashi got up quickly as if his rant never happened.

"Well what do you expect after a week of afterschool detention with the man?! Be lucky I'm not wearing a weird green suit…"

"You set the teacher's lounge coffee maker on fire…I expected a worse punishment." Itachi answered lazily from filling the sink up with hot, soapy water.

Kakashi chuckled darkly at the memory of his act before stopping behind Itachi.

"So you'll help me clean?" He asked hopefully staring at his dark-haired boyfriend. Itachi's response was simple.

"Go start the wash."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later:**

After many cusses words (Kakashi), tears and sobs from exhaustion (Itachi), dramatically exclaimed rantisodes (both of them), and a bubble incident that neither wished to ever mention again …The house was finally clean.

Kakashi sighed plopping on the couch, with Itachi following him.

"_Finally…"_ He thought as he threw an arm around Itachi. Itachi snuggled into the crook of his arm sighing contently. It was around 3 pm, and Itachi looked down right exhausted.

"Oi, Itachi…" Kakashi whispered softly. "How about we go take a nap…"

Itachi mumbled something and Kakashi had to lean in close to hear it.

"Ne…just made bed...hn…."

Kakashi chuckled slightly before moving into a laying position on the couch bringing Itachi to lay in-between the couch and him. Itachi quickly snuggled into Kakashi's side before both drifted off to sleep after a long, and very strange, day.

Meh pops up: YAY! Awesome filler complete!! Hope you all liked it! I remind you all that I want at least 15 reviews on my last chapter before I post 'Kakashi's Story'! (2 reviews top per person…I will catch you trust me!)

*Naruto and Sasuke pop up with wet hair*

Naruto: Cool! You finished the filler! *claps* Believe it!

Sasuke staring at pen-name: Oi, Naru-kun…LOOK! *points to pen-name*

Naruto looks at pen-name: HEY! YOU CHANGED IT!! Cool!!!

Meh: *sweat drops* It's been changed for this entire chapter…

Naruto: Hey, I was too distracted by the talking Rubber Duckie to notice alright!

Sasuke and Meh: True true…

Rubber Duckie pops up: REVIEW!!!

*Naruto, Sasuke and Meh hide* Listen to the DUCK!

Rubber Duckie: Rubber Duckie!!!! *chases Naruto, Sasuke and Meh*


	12. Kakashi's Story

Meh walks in eating lollipop: Hmmm…..Strawberry….*Jeffree Star's Lollipop Luxury is playing* *giggles*

Sasuke walks in: ah!! Naru-kun!!!

Naruto runs in: WHAT IS IT SASU-CHAN?!

Sasuke hiding under blanket: She's listening to the same music Big Brother blasts…it's so…perverted!

Naruto: *to busy jamming out* Hey this good! *jamms out*

Sasuke: NO!! Not him too!!!

Meh takes lollipop out of mouth: Disclaimer time!

Lollipop: RainbowRazors doesn't own anything in this story other then the plot.

Meh: O.O *throws lollipop* AHHHH!!!!

Sasuke and Naruto: AH! ANOTHER RANDOM TALKING OBJECT!! RUN MOFOS RUN!!! *runs away*

Lollipop with Rubber Duckie: LOVE US!!!

Meh: *goes into panic room*

Title-Kakashi's Story

**Itachi:**

Itachi and Kakashi comforted one another for a long time. It was a while before either's breathing went back to normal, and even longer before they even felt the need to let go of one another. Itachi was the first to pull away.

"Hn…Kashi-kun…" He whispered softly in a hushed tone. Kakashi looked down and smiled.

"Yes Ita-chan?" He said in a cheerful voice, tightening his grip just a bit. Itachi looked down.

"Why, um, would you tell me about your past…?" He asked almost silently.

Kakashi's expression darkened and he let go of Itachi pulling away and walked over to the window.

"_What did I do?! Now he's not ever going to talk to me again! He's going to just leave me! I asked the wrong question!"_ Itachi thought in despair before sinking to the floor. He sat there in quiet before the silence got to be too much.

"You don't have to tell…" He was cut off by Kakashi talking before he even got the sentence out.

"It's a long story Itachi-chan, and I'm not sure if you would like to hear it." Kakashi's voice was soft, and laced with an unknown emotion.

"_Agony…"_ Itachi thought with a shock. _"He's in agony…"_

He quickly tried to scramble up and go to hug Kakashi before a voice spoke.

"That's not a smart plan Ita-chan…" Kakashi spoke calmly. "I don't know how I will react to telling this…I…I have never spoken about it before. Please just sit on the bed. I promise that I'll try my best to tell you. Just please sit, and…maybe it will be best if you didn't interrupt"

Itachi nodded before realizing Kakashi still wasn't facing him.

"Yes, of course Kakashi-kun…" He said calmly sitting on the bed.

A sigh was heard before Kakashi started his story.

**Kakashi:**

He sighed.

"_Will I be able to say this...?" _He thought, before he decided to speak.

"During my birth, my mother died." Kakashi started. "My Father, he lasted till I was four before he couldn't handle the pain anymore. He took up drinking."

Itachi sat spellbound, he never saw Kakashi's parent's around, in fact no one ever talked about them.

"Most of the time he went out to drink, mostly with Iruka's dad…one night…they were stupid and decided to drive home. My father was in the passenger seat, Iruka's was driving." He paused. "They hit a tree. We all went to Iruka's dad's funeral the next week."

Kakashi saw Itachi's shocked expression reflect off the glass of the window before Itachi composed himself. He continued.

"My dad couldn't take it…he refused to touch alcohol for an entire month. We all thought he was getting better…going to therapy you know? But then…he started to drink twice as much, staying in the house. I remember getting his sake from the cabinet and bringing it to him." Kakashi smiled softly. "I just wanted to see my dad smile again…he used to always smile for me when he saw me…"

He sighed as darker memories overtook him.

"One night…he wasn't doing well. I thought he just had a bad day at work…so when he asked for his sake I quickly brought it to him. After about four cups he started saying stuff. First it was only things like, 'Oi Kakashi, lost my job today…did you know that? Guess they don't want a murder working for them.' Or 'I killed Iruka's dad…ya know that Kakashi? It was my entire fault.'…" Kakashi looked down and his voice got a bit softer. "I tried to comfort him. I was so worried for him…he was all I had. 'It wasn't your fault.' I would say as I handed him another bottle. 'Neither of you knew what you were doing…'"

Suddenly Kakashi's hand slammed onto the glass. Itachi jumped slightly and watched his boyfriend warily. Tears glistened in Kakashi's eyes.

"But it wasn't enough. It never was enough!" His voice was rough with tears and self-loathing. His hand was still on the glass and he shook his head quickly to rid his mind of thoughts. Images flashed through his head like when he decided to burn. Itachi gripped the edge of the bed to keep from getting up. A shaky breath echoed through the room before Kakashi started again.

"As the night went on, Dad got rougher with the more drinks he had. He began to say things like 'It's your fault your mother's dead' or 'If you never happened I would still have your mother! None of this would ever happen if I had her…she loves me!' and…I just let him. I thought maybe, he was right. I took mother away from him, it was my fault he was alone."

Kakashi's tears slowed, and his expression got firm.

"As he got drunk, he started to grab me, shake me some…nothing serious. I knew he didn't mean it. He was just upset…around 2 in the morning…he punched me, Sent me into a wall."

Itachi hugged himself. He had felt that before. Except…

"Then he passed out. Just like that the alcohol got to him and he passed out. I somehow got him into his chair and put a blanket over him. Then I went to bed."

Kakashi turned and slowly walked over to Itachi. He stroked the long raven wing colored hair and smiled.

"He didn't mean it…I knew that. He was drunk. Unlike your 'father'…" The word was send with anger and Kakashi's eyes darkened slightly before going back to the sad, disheartened look from before. "He had never done anything like that before…he had his issues but treated me with respect whenever he could."

Itachi looked down before opening his mouth to ask a question.

"Don't Itachi-chan" Kakashi said softly. "I'm getting to that part." He whispered as if knowing Itachi's exact question, which he probably did.

"In the morning my father saw what he did to me. I had a bruise ya know, right on my cheek." Kakashi pointed to his cheek with a slight smile before it faded into a heartbreaking look as he remembered the next part of his story.

"He told me to go play outside, I said I would, but he looked so sad that I stayed in the house, hid in the stairwell. I saw him walk into the kitchen, then I saw the door close…next thing I know I heard a loud thump."

Kakashi shuddered. "I ran to the door, wanted to know if he was ok…but when I got to the kitchen door, it took me a full 3 minutes before I could even open it. When I did…" Kakashi sobbed and closed his eyes, shaking his head violently.

"He was there on the floor. He slit his own throat! All I saw was blood! So much blood…" Kakashi shuddered and began to curl up on himself. "I ran to his side…saw him breathing…thought maybe I could save him…" He looked up at Itachi with tears running down his face and smiled sadly. "He told me he loved me…wasted his last words on me…" Kakashi sobbed and Itachi quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh…it's alright…Shh…its over." Itachi whispered. Kakashi mumbled something and snuggled closer.

"Ita-chan…?" He whispered quietly after a moment. Itachi continued to rub his back in soothing motions.

"Yes Kashi-kun?"

"That's why I burn instead of cut. I can't stand the sight of blood."

Itachi stiffened before relaxing again.

"Thank you for answering my question."

Meh tied to pole with Sasuke and Naruto: Um...so yeah…twisted I know, was it good?

Sasuke: WHY DOES THAT EVEN MATTER TO YOU RIGHT NOW?!

Naruto: WE'RE TIED TO A FREAKING POLE AND YOU ARE WORRYING ABOUT YOUR STORY!

Meh: Because I'm a fanfiction author! REVIEW!!! MAYBE THEN I WILL BE UNTIED FROM THIS POLE!!

Lollipop and Rubber Duckie: NOT UNTILL WE ARE LOVED!!!!

Meh, Naruto, and Sasuke: Eep!! O.o


	13. A Reason to Celebrate

Meh: I am back! Yay! Writing shall be done!

Sasuke: Hopefully…she really has no clue what to do right now…

Meh: *pouts* Hey! Meany! :P

Naruto: Yo Sasu-chan…a little harsh Hun…

Sasuke: *looks down sadly* I'm sorry Naru-kun…T-T

Meh: Eep! Don't cry! It's ok! It's all ok! (Even though I'm sun burned…this is why I hate sun)

Naruto: Yeah Sasuke-chan! I'm sorry!

Sasuke: *grins* Ok! RainbowRazors doesn't own Naruto!

Naruto and Meh: *sweat drop* Mood swing much….

Title: A Reason to Celebrate

(Warning: This chapter carries a lemon and bondage…such combination may cause an overload of the senses because of too much KakaIta smex)

---

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi sighed heading into his house.

"_Stupid bank…want proof of my age…and that I'm Kakashi Hatake…why couldn't they just take my birth certificate??"_

He was practically rich from all the cash his mom and dad left to him on his 18 birthday. Which was today.

"Woot! Another lonely birthday alone in my house sipping off old sake bottles…" He muttered softly as he hung up his coat. September was a chilly one this year. He was about to head upstairs and wallow in misery before he heard a sound from the kitchen.

"What the hell…?" He muttered softly to himself before walking to the kitchen. No one was supposed to be in his house.

He stood outside the door wondering if he should even open it. Really his birthday kind of sucked right now…

Itachi was out of town. Had been since right before their one year anniversary. Kakashi didn't know what for…his Weasel-chan just disappeared.

_-Flashback-_

_-He had run around panicking before he crashed into Kurenai-sama in the halls. The twenty year old teacher, who he had gotten to know since she started dating Asuma, laughed at him before smiling._

"_Kakashi! What do you think you're doing?" She asked smiling. Kakashi looked up at her relived._

"_Kurenai! Do you know where Itachi is?" He had asked quickly, words running together. Kurenai smirked at him._

"_Oi. Your lover-boy eh? He's sent a note to the office that he was going to be gone for most of this month. The note said 'Personal Reasons'. He didn't tell you?" She looked at Kakashi quizzically. Kakashi shook his head relieved but disappointed at the same time. Kurenai chuckled slightly. "And I was sure you would be gone to…thought you two eloped…since he's sixteen…"_

_Kakashi froze, wondering about this possibility Kurenai had just given him. Kurenai laughed at his daydreaming face before walking away.-_

Kakashi shook his head before deciding to open the kitchen door. Nothing could be worse than right now anyway.

As the door creaked open he peeked inside just to see…

"Itachi-chan?!"

Itachi turned around quickly, cake in hand before smiling at Kakashi with his eyes closed.

"_Well this is a surprise…"_

"Hey Kakashi-kun!" He said happily. "Happy Birthday!!!"

Itachi placed the cake on the counter before wiping his hands off on apron as he turned around to face Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly swept him up into a passionate kiss before pulling away slightly to nuzzle into his neck and breath in Itachi's scent.

"Where were you?" He asked roughly, his arms pinning Itachi close to his body. Itachi smiled and relaxed into Kakashi's arms, his head subconsciously tilting upward to give Kakashi more room.

"I know. I missed our anniversary…but I have a very good reason…" He murmured, arms wrapping themselves around his lover.

Kakashi pulled away and sat in a kitchen chair.

"Then explain." He said childishly pouting. Itachi smirked and sat across from him, cake in between them.

"He's in jail."

Kakashi froze.

"Do…do you mean…?" Itachi broke out into a grin.

"Father's in jail. I have been gone with Mother and Sasuke for the past month in court hearings. We locked him up two days ago for good. I'm finally free Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi jumped up and pulled Itachi into a hug.

"YES!" He yelled, cuddling his boyfriend close to him. "I'm so happy Itachi-chan!"

Itachi snuggled closer into Kakashi, smiling.

**No longer in any POV:**

"Yes…" Itachi suddenly look up at Kakashi and smirked. "Hey…Kashi-kun…" He murmured, quickly taking out his red contacts and letting them fall. Kakashi looked down and froze. Itachi's dark grey, looking like black eyes shown up at him and he held his breath, loving the way they gleamed with mischief up at him.

"I would like to…celebrate in a ...different way." Itachi practically purred up at Kakashi, a hand casually trailing up to remove his apron and letting it fall to reveal him shirtless.

Kakashi let out a groan and greedily eyed his younger boyfriend, instantly becoming hard at the sight. He pulled Itachi closer to him before slamming the younger boy against a wall. Itachi moaned slightly with pleasure. Despite his abusive background he always seemed to love it rough.

Kakashi growled at the sound before latching himself onto Itachi's weak point on his neck, sucking and nipping until he heard his lover let out a breathy moan.

"Kashi-kun…"

His name sent shivers down his spine and Kakashi quickly grinded himself against Itachi, letting Itachi feel how it affected him. Itachi gasped lightly before wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck.

His breath tickled Kakashi's ear in the most pleasant way until Itachi spoke.

"Mm…can't wait to feel that better Kashi-kun…" He whispered, almost innocently. "Shall we take this upstairs?"

Kakashi shuddered at what his adorable uke was implying. However, just as his mind was about to catch up to the fact that Itachi normally never suggested sex (still being a virgin. *cough cough*) his crotch was rubbed in the most pleasant of ways by Itachi's palm.

"I-Itachi…" Kakashi gasped, hips bucking upward lightly. Quickly, as if Itachi silently willed him to, Kakashi sweeps Itachi into his arms and kisses him gently before trying to find his way upstairs. Itachi briefly let himself be eloped by the warmth and safety that was purely Kakashi before his back met soft sheets and mattress.

Kakashi sighed above him before gently letting their lips meet.

Itachi returned the kiss with twice as much vigor, letting his hips buck up to grind into Kakashi's. He let out a muffled moan before nipping at his Seme's lower lip.

Kakashi groaned and grinded down onto Itachi's prominent bulge before pulling away from their kiss. With a small sneaky smirk he quickly pinned Itachi's arms above his head.

"Well, well, Ita-chan…a month without me and you seem to be very horny…" Kakashi said with a grin on his face. Itachi squirmed against him before glaring up at the older male.

"Kashi-kun…I am in no mood for talking…"

Kakashi's grin widened and next thing Itachi knew he felt something cold like metal slip onto his wrist and heard a click. With a bit of noise like metal scraping against the steel frame of Kakashi's bed frame, more cold metal on his wrist and another click Kakashi pulled away.

'_What the hell…'_ Itachi thought idly before looking at Kakashi.

"You handcuffed me to the fucking bed!?!" Itachi yelled up glaring at Kakashi with something akin to annoyance and lust shining in his eyes. Kakashi chucked and pointy ignored the younger teen's commotion.

"Tsk Tsk...Ita-chan…you seem to have a problem, hmm…?"

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! I'm handcuffed to a flipping bed for da- Oh God!!" His reply to Kakashi's question was cut off by a moan when Kakashi slipped a hand in his loose black pants and rubbed him through his boxers.

Kakashi had the nerve to chuckle as he continued to rub Itachi, watching him squirm against his restraints all the while. He pulled his hand away after a second and smirked at the moan that came from his uke.

"Did you like that my cute Weasel…?" Kakashi asked with chuckle. Itachi squirmed and bucked up slightly, silently asking for more. Kakashi chuckled.

"Do you want something Ita-chan?"

Itachi growled at him.

"Kakashi-kun, you sadistic brat, you KNOW what I want…"

Kakashi smirked before tugging a little at Itachi's pants.

"Nope. Don't think I do…not a mind reader ya know?" he laughed when Itachi struggled more against his handcuffs.

"Damnit Kakashi-kun! If I wasn't handcuffed I would so make you pay for that!" Itachi yelled aggravated. Well he did before Kakashi casually slid off his pants and boxers with one move.

"Ita-chan…must you always be so argumentive?" Kakashi smiled up at the Uchiha before his mouth went to lick up Itachi's shaft.

"Neh! Kakashi!" Itachi moaned loudly, trying to thrust upwards before Kakashi's warm palms held down his hips.

"Ita-chan…you're inexperienced…we must take this slow…" Kakashi murmured, moving so he could kiss Itachi's neck. Itachi purred underneath him.

"I hate going slow Kashi-chan…please…your wearing to much clothing…"

Kakashi laughed at the tone that his Uke's voice had taken. It almost seemed as though he was pleading with him.

"Well alright Ita-chan…since you insist…" He backed off the bed and stepped to the edge, knowing that Itachi could see him from there. Slowly he peeled off his long sleeve dark blue shirt, enjoying the little noises Itachi tried to muffle. Then he bit by bit pulled down his pant zipper and slid his pants down over his well defined hip bones. Itachi bit his bottom lip when Kakashi was only left standing in dark grey boxers, his erection proudly straining against the fabric.

"Shit Kashi-kun…" He muttered under his breath, anxiously waiting for those boxers to be removed so he could see what he had been dreaming about for the last month and a half.

Kakashi smiled before pulling down the fabric to reveal a tuff of silver hair and a rather decent size cock. He climbed back onto the bed, rubbing his erection against his lovers. They moaned simultaneously at the great friction it produced.

"Kakashi…" Itachi moaned breathlessly. Kakashi's voice replied in the same quality.

"Yes Ita-chan…?" He grinded slightly into Itachi's hips, letting out a loud groan at the feeling.

"I...uh…please….need…now…" His words barely made sense because of the pleasure he was feeling but Kakashi got the message.

Kakashi nodded and placed his fingers in front of Itachi's lips.

"Suck." He ordered firmly and Itachi complied, quickly pulling the digits into his mouth and sucking and nipping at the flesh. Kakashi groaned and grinded their erections against one another again, revealing in the feeling. Thinking his fingers would be good he removed them from Itachi's mouth, just to bring them down to a different entrance.

"Itachi…" He gasped out deciding to place distance between their erections so he could think. "This will feel uncomfortable for a moment…"

Itachi shook his head, panting rather heavily.

"I don't care!" He exclaimed cheeks flushed.

Kakashi hesitated before slipping a finger into his boyfriend. The heat and tightness quickly took him from surprise as he began to thrust that finger in and out.

"Hn…." Itachi groaned out, not used to the feeling but quickly loving it.

Kakashi added another finger thrusting them a bit before beginning scissoring motions. Itachi was about to hiss in pain when a finger grazed a spot inside him that made his sight go black and body writhe in pleasure.

"Kakashi!" He moaned loudly. Kakashi smirked; seemed he found Itachi's prostate. He made a mental note of the place before pulling out his fingers. Itachi was as ready as he'll ever get.

Silently he aligned himself at Itachi's entrance, glancing up through his silver bangs at Itachi. Itachi nodded slightly with a smile letting Kakashi know it was ok. Kakashi nodded back before capturing Itachi in a passionate kiss and thrusting into him.

"Ah!" Itachi's muffled scream was swallowed by Kakashi as he paused, letting Itachi get used to him. He stopped the kiss to see Itachi's face to see if he was ok. After what seemed like a long moment Itachi rolled his hips upward, smiling softly.

Upon seeing this, Kakashi kissed Itachi again and started to move slowly inside him, pushing both his legs apart. He aimed for his sweet spot again, and finally rubbed the head of his manhood against it when the Uchiha let out a gasp and tightened himself all of a sudden. Kakashi smirked again and pulled himself out till only the tip of his erection was inside, and thrust back in. Another cry was heard, but this time it was out of pleasure when Itachi's sweet spot was hit directly by Kakashi's hard and swift thrust.

He then continuously thrust hard and fast inside Itachi, hitting the same spot over and over again and bringing them close to their climaxes. As his orgasm nearing, the guy moved even quicker with short thrusts until the Uchiha came onto their bodies crying out his name – which made the muscles around his shaft tightened and brought him to his own climax deep inside his lover, moaning out his lover's name. After that, with a lightly-shaking body, he pulled out of Itachi and undid the handcuffs. He then pulled the still trembling boy into his arms. He stroked the teen's long hair, smiling, before a face was nuzzled into his chest.

"Hn…Kashi-kun..." Itachi murmured, nuzzling cutely into Kakashi's skin.

"Yes Ita-chan?" Kakashi whispered quietly, arms wrapped around his Uchiha.

"Round Two?"

Kakashi looked down at his boyfriend before chuckling, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"But we still have cake downstairs…"

----

Meh: Sorry for the wait! And yeah yeah I know…cheesy ending…get over it you have your lemon.

Sasuke and Naruto: *have disappeared into the back room where noises can be heard*

Meh: Um…*runs to get video camera*


End file.
